A wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, is typically a node of a WAN or communication network. The cellular telephone may also be a part of a short distance wireless network for communicating with other user devices, such as a laptop, printer, Personal Digital Assistant (“PDA”) and/or headset. For example, Bluetooth™ technology (www.Bluetooth.com) provides wireless communications between devices in a short distance wireless network.
When a user purchases a device for a short distance wireless network, software may need to be added to the device and/or short distance wireless network in order to operate properly in the user's short distance wireless network and function as intended. A user of the device may desire to load software into the device to enhance functionality, but may not have the technical ability. Further, a user, retailer, distributor or manufacturer may not have the proper software or version of the software to operate with the user's short distance wireless network. Similarly, a new version of software may have been recently released; yet, the purchased device comes with a compact disk storing the older version of the software and the user prefers or requires the new version. Also, a retailer, distributor or manufacturer may not be aware of the preferences of the user's short distance wireless network.
In addition, a telecommunication operator is interested in providing added value and functionality to a user of a telecommunication network, while increasing revenue.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method, a system, and a computer readable medium that easily and conveniently provides a software component to a device in a short distance wireless network with little or no user, retailer, distributor or manufacturer intervention. Likewise, it is desirable to provide added functionality and value to a wireless device, while increasing telecommunication operator revenue.